Many individuals suffer from severe heart failure which is characterized by frequent hospitalizations, severe physical disability, and significantly shortened life spans. Heart transplantation can be a life-saving procedure and may greatly improve the quality of life of the patient. However, donor hearts are in short supply and patients often do not survive long enough to receive this potentially life-saving procedure.
Several medical devices have been developed as an alternative or a bridge to heart transplantation that may prolong the life and even improve the quality of life of a patient suffering from severe heart failure. One such device is a heart pump, commonly referred to as a mechanical circulatory support device (MCSD), such as a ventricular assist device (“VAD”). VADs are typically implanted within the patient such that an inflow of the pump is connected to a heart's left ventricle and an outflow of the pump is connected to the patient's aorta. During operation the pump may assist the left ventricle, which may be significantly impaired, in distributing oxygenated blood throughout the body.
Most blood pumps utilize an external controller and/or power source, which requires an electrical connection be established across the patient's skin between the internal pump and external controller/power source. This is typically achieved by a percutaneous connector, which is connected to the patient's skin and includes a cable that is routed through the patient's body from the connector to the pump. One such connector is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 14/738,443 filed Jun. 12, 2015, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein as if fully set forth herein.
Percutaneous connectors may present several challenges such as infection control and patient comfort. Traditional connectors are placed within an opening in the patient's skin, which can act as a gateway for infectious microorganisms to invade the patient's body and compromise the patient's health, which is likely already in a state of decline. In addition, traditional connectors, which may remain attached to the patient's skin for months or even years, are often bulky and can irritate the skin and other parts of the body disposed below the skin. As such, further improvements are desirable.